ToIn's All Boys Boarding School
by Racharae
Summary: AU. The To-In Boarding School is now home to Light Yagami. The only downside for him is that it’s full of guys! What's with his weird room mate L, and what's the deal with L's boyfriend Beyond? Non-con, abuse, bondage, yaoi, BBxL, LightxL, cross-dressing


**A/N**: Ahhhh, yes! I actually just thought of this idea! I'm extremely happy with it! For the record, Light, Beyond, L, and A are all juniors, so they are since they are all rather smart, so there will be none of the usual stress that is usually pushed upon juniors…Lucky guys… Mello, Matt and Near are Freshman. Same thing goes, school wise… Anyone else will just be said or something. Don't worry, there will be no OC, I can't create characters, but I _will_ be doing my own take on A. Oh and A's name will be made up… (BB=Beyond Birthday, A=A***** (You'll see…)). Lastly, for the school name, To-Ou is for Tokyo University, but they aren't in Tokyo…So To-In=Tokyo International, if that makes any sense…Don't want to explain myself now, or I'll give away the story!

**

* * *

****Summary:** AU. The To-In Boarding School for Young Men is probably one of the nicest places that Light has ever been. The only downside is that it's full of guys! What's with his weird room mate L, and what's the deal with his boyfriend Beyond? Light intends to find out! Non-con, abuse, bondage, yaoi, BBxL, later LightxL, cross-dressing.

**Warnings**: Rated M. Non-con, abuse, bondage, yaoi, BBxL, later LightxL, cross-dressing, spoilers for everybody's real name (Matt, Mello, L, Near,), MattxMello, possible lemon, OOC, OOC, OOC. Now I think you've been warned!

**Dedicated to: **Yeahh hope you don't think I'm TOO weird buuuuuut, in honor of your story being the FIRST STORY I decided to watch on FF, it's dedicated to _you_ Lady Shikyo! ^^ Ohh, read her story "I Am Justice"!

**Disclaimer: **Insert witty thing that says I don't own Death Note…

Despite it having BB and Non-con, this story can be kinda fluffy and funny too, so if you really don't like bondage and stuff like that, there is still the fluff! Oh and if I offend any body, I'm realllly sorry!! I do that a lot…

"Welcome to the prestigious To-In Boarding School for Young Men, 10 Miles away"

That's what the sign read as Light and his father passed by it in their car. Light gave off a sigh. He really didn't want to go to this school, but alas, he had no choice. If he even had a hope of doing well in life without going to this school, he would have taken it, but everyone knew that if you wanted success, you went to this school.

And Light wanted success.

It wasn't that he was afraid to be away from his family or anything. On the contrary, he was elated to finally get away from his over-bearing father, obedient mother, and annoying sister. Heck, he would have done _anything_ to get away from his ex-girlfriend Misa, too! Ever since he dumped her, as gently as he could mind you, she would just trail around him giving him a puppy dog face…A puppy dog face that looked like they were about to start cutting their wrists at any second! The girl was cute and all, but he had to break it off on the basis that Misa was infatuated with him on an unhealthy level.

It was beautiful scenery. Dense forest, in the mountain climate of Upstate New York, it was fall time, and there were magnificent reds and oranges all around. Leaves would occasionally fall from the trees, so it gave the impression that leaves were flying all around him, yet not touching him in the car. With his little god-complex going on, he enjoyed the feeling. This landscape was way different than any in Japan. Not only were there forests, but when he first landed here, he found himself in New York City. The school was only an hour away, which delighted him. This was his first time leaving the country and so far, he had a good first impression! He guessed that's why the school was here in the first place. Since the most successful people came from Japan, it was only natural that this Japanese boarding school located in America, should be near the most famous place in the world!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After about 20 more minutes of driving, Light and his father found themselves at giant wrought-iron gates. There was probably about five miles of stone fence going out on either side, because he couldn't see where it ended. The walls were tall, so he could only see the school through the gate.

And, wow, was he impressed! It wasn't just one building, it was about seven! There was one giant eight story looking one surrounded by various sized smaller ones. Each probably had about a 20 acre floor plan. Damn, he was sure to get lost here! He couldn't even tell which buildings were dorms, which building had the sports activities, or which buildings had the actual classes!

Off in the far distance, he could see horse stables, and a medium sized park. Even a little lake could be found. Light was getting pretty excited now! Really, how the fuck could they fit a park in here?

"Raito, watch your language." His father said, giving him a stern look.

Oops, was that out loud? He didn't care, excitement could do that to you.

As they were driving up the long and winding cobble stone road, Light admired the buildings.

They had a Dutch type of architecture to them. Instead of flashy lights, there were attractive looking street lanterns. It wasn't too old looking, no of course not. It looked like this place was built just a year ago (If Light knew his history, he would know it was built 10 years ago to be exact)! It seemed that all the hustle and bustle was focused on the main building, and then there were paths that lead out to the others. More paths were added to probably get to all the other places in this wonderful place. Every thing that wasn't path, building, or attraction, was beautiful greenery. The grass was thick, and the giant trees that shot out of the ground had ivory bark, contrasting with the brown pallet of colors chosen for the buildings.

It was almost a little town! Hell, for all he could assume, it probably was! But that was preposterous. He won the scholarship, and it clearly said it was a school. After he won it, he went to the school site and looked up what the campus would look like. The site did _NOT_ give it justice.

They finally drove up to the registration building. Light checked his watch. Ah. Right on time. Exactly as Planned.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye son." Soichiro then proceeded to give his son a gruff manly, bear hug.

"I'll miss you, Dad," Light lied. Finally, he was going to get that man off his back. Thankfully, the police chief decided that Light was mature enough to get situated. He then got his son's briefcase (they already shipped all the things he would need), and drove away.

'Well, I'm free now,' Light thought.

And he was. This place is going to be great! He took another look at what would be his new home for the next year…and then he noticed why he really wasn't excited in the first place. His happy demeanor faded until it was just in the back of his mind.

The problem with this place was there were all attractive _boys_ everywhere! Any direction he looked, it seemed a good-looking guy was there. He wasn't gay. Not even experimenting. Actually, he got accused of being gay all the time because of his fashion sense and his neat habits. That was the whole problem here. With no girlfriend to keep from people believing he was queer, he was probably doomed to be subjected to many numbers of men asking him out!

Any normal person wouldn't be too distressed about this, but Light was.

You see, he was attractive, almost painfully so. With shiny bright auburn hair that looked like it was wind-blown, matching intelligent eyes, and blemish free skin, some people might just zone off, staring at his face. With someone so intelligent, you would think that they would have a weak, unappealing body, but not for Light! Seeing as he was the middle school tennis champion, he had a body any model would be envious of! Though, the worst part of his beauty was, he knew it.

At an all guy's school, there were probably many homosexuals, and because of his mannerisms, he would be their target! Still, no normal person would be this fearful. Well, the reason for Light's ah…_dislike_ (fear is more like it), could be blamed on his homophobic father. The gruff man that he was, he often yelled at Light just for getting asked out! With this negative reinforcement, Light always tried his best to stay clear of any guy who might like him. He also tried to have a girlfriend at all times. _That_ was the problem with being at an all guy's school.

Deciding to put that at the back of his mind, he was one to try to keep a positive attitude, he walked up to the housing office.

As expected, the inside was equally as elegant and charming as the outside. The décor was chic for being a Dutch themed place, and the furniture looked nice and non-damaged.

Walking up to the front desk, he was greeted by, (surprise, surprise) an attractive male. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties, and at least he looked somewhat intelligent. Light decided if he wanted to not get stuck in a sucky room, he might as well just lay on the charm. Sticking his lovely posterior out for anyone to see, he leaned into the counter with an elbow and laid his chin on to it so he could look up through his bangs.

The house registry clerk turned from what he was doing and looked at the boy.

"Yes, can I help you?" 'Really, I know this type of person', he thought. 'Just because it's an all guys school doesn't mean everyone's gay. Uhg, how these pretty-boys infuriate me.'

"Yes you can," answered Light in his best attempt at a husky voice (He never had to really try, you know?) and a wink. Hell, he thought, his father wasn't around and this is just a one time thing…and it will affect me the rest of the school year! Might as well play my cards right… "It seems that I'm in need of a dorm? Could you help me out?"

"Sure," the clerk deadpanned. 'You know what', he thought, 'this guy annoys me. I might as well stick him with that freaky genius that just came earlier. I have a feeling that they will get under each others skin', he evilly smiled to himself.

"Here is all the info you will need about your room. Your bags will be there shortly. Also, here's your key. Don't lose it, got it? Have a nice day." And with that he wheeled away to his office.

'Well, that was easy', thought Light, as he strolled down walkway 4 to the Wammy dorm…

* * *

**A/N:**I promise…it gets better…

Actually, the whole entire story has been haunting my dreams…Like I have the whole plot and this ONE scene…I wrote the one scene as a one-shot, but then decided it would be better for like a whole story! So there you go! Also, I don't blame you if you aren't exactly interested at first…

Buuuuut, if you stick around, it might get better??

Reviews would be appreciated as will suggestions! Anddd, the more reviews, the higher the word count of the next chapter!

Random Facts about story:

I chose Dutch style house because…that's the style of my house, loll

And the location…same =]

This is also my FIRST fan fic, so cut me some slack, eh? I'm trying…

Expect the next update in about 2-3 weeks…or sooner??

Well, that's all for now, please review!


End file.
